


kpop oneshots

by Dudemychicken



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Includes Smut, M/M, Sad, prob some more characters idk yet, this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudemychicken/pseuds/Dudemychicken
Summary: hi (oﾟvﾟ)ノwelcome to my book! This will include smut, angst, fluff, character death and crack-I hope you enjoy ( •̀ ω •́ )✧
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

welcome to the mess ppl i hope you enjoy it, I'll take request if you comment your ideas it can be from any fandom

have a jungkook

~bye for now


	2. I miss you ~minsung~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho and Jisung have been dating for 3 years they were always together but as the year grew Jisung felt as if Minho just didn't want him anymore.

**1\. I miss you ~Minsung~**

**Genre: Fluff and angst?**

Jisung eyed his boyfriend from behind his phone. He wasn't jealous that Minho was flirting with Jeongin at all. It was just fan service any way since Jeongin obviously had a crush on Chan. But Jisung couldn't help the way he aggressively held his phone as he tried to focus his attention to his best friend as he talked.

"Jisung are you listing??" Felix whined as Jisung turned to face his aussie best friend. Jisung nodded and the aussie boy frowned but continued talking.

Jisung decided to leave after he saw the way Minho was hugging Jeongin, he had no right to be jealous after all because it was just a hug but Jisung couldn't remember the last time Minho had hugged him like that showing any kind of affection.

Jisung left the training room and decided to walk to his shared room. He opened the door and walked sitting down on his bed as he scrolled through stay's comment on any of their selfies or just any of stays posts.

He laughed at any of the funny memes stays posted to distract himself but something caught his eyes. He scrolled through the post and read what the person had posted.

**"Reasons to ship Minho and Jeongin"**

**1\. Jeongin isn't one for skin ship but he usually accepts Minho**

**2\. Minho is all of over Jeongin these days i bet we'll get a dating reveal soon lol**

**3\. The way Minho looks at Jeongin isn't at all brotherly sometimes 👀**

Jisung decided to stop reading the post because most of it was true. He closed his phone as he felt tears form in his eyes. He sat in the corner of his bed tears forming in his eyes as he felt a pang in his heart what had happened to them? Had Minho really lost all feelings he had for Jisung?

Jisung' s mind was going places and he couldn't do anything to stop the stupid thoughts they kept coming.

Suddenly the door opened and Minho stepped in with a smile on his lips as he closed the door behind him. It wasn't until he was close enough that he noticed the tears on his boyfriend's eyes. The smile soon replaced with a frown.

"Hey babe what's wrong? Why are you crying." Minho said as he approached the boy. Jisung tried wiping his tears but it kept coming he was seriously so embarrassed. He was always so smiley and confident near Minho because who wouldn't when your boyfriend is Lee Minho?

"n-nothing.." Jisung stuttered do to the quiet coughing. Minho sat next to Jisung and pulled him in for a hug closing the space between. Jisung wanted to hug back but he couldn't so he let his arms fall helplessly to the side.

"Did i do something?" Minho asked the tone of his voice soft and calming Jisung didn't want to say he did because he didn't want to hurt him but why try hiding it anymore.

"Its just your always spending time with the other members and you barely have time for me anymore every time we talk its just 'hey babe how are you' or 'how was your day' i just really miss you" Jisung mumbled the last part so Minho couldn't hear.

"I know Babe it's just the time's been harsh i barely have time these days i'm sorry babe." Minho said securing Jisung in his arms as the younger got up to sit on his lap.

"I just miss you" Jisung said as if by chance Minho lifted Jisung's chin up causing them to stare into each other's eyes. Minho ended the gap between them by placing his lips on Jisung's who responded instantly. Jisung's lips felt euphoric against Minho's. Minho could taste jisung's tears but he didn't mind it. The door to the room opened reviling Jeongin who threw his arms up in the air.

"SERIOUSLY PEOPLE MY VIRGEN EYES DOESN'T DESERVE THIS SECOND TIME TODAY PEOPLE SECOND TIME" Jeongin said shutting the door as Jisung laughed into Minho's chest.

"I love you." Minho said caressing Jisung's cheek. Jisung felt himself falling in love with the older all over again as his cheeks were covered by a light pink blush.

"I love you too" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting something like this i'm bad i know sorry it was short i didn't have much time make sure to write your requests in the comment!
> 
> o(*^▽^*)┛


	3. Tired ~taegyu~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun was feeling self cautious he started to dislike his body so he did the obvious.

**2\. Tired ~Taegyu~**

**Genre: Angst hurt/comforting**

_Tired.._

that was the best word to describe Taehyun as he stepped on stage, It was their 4th performance that night and Taehyun just wanted to lay in bed of course the screams and cheers of moa where enough to keep him going.

After their performance they were all of their van ready to go home while Taehyun made sure to sit near the window he felt bad like really bad he may or may not have accidently messed up their performance by falling making yeonjun mess up his line. Taehyun didn't know what was wrong with him he was messing up everything and he most certainly felt bad. He sat in the corner playing with his fingers as he looked at Beomgyu who smiled at him making him crack a small smile something he didn't do at all the whole day.

"I'm so sorry Yeonjun hyung.." Taehyung finally said after those words floated in his head. Yeonjun looked at Taehyun and smiled placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Taehyun it happens make sure to get some rest and eat lots when we get home alright?" Yeonjun said making Soobin nod in agreement to his boyfriend's words as Huening kai laid his head on Taehyun' s shoulder.

 _'right eating..i have to eat'_ Taehyun thought as he looked out the window once again he really wanted to eat like ton of it.

Once they got home Yeonjun and Soobin took a shower and headed to their room ready to sleep and relax their tired bodies. Beomgyu and Huening kai ended up making ramen inviting Taehyun to eat with them and who was Taehyun to decline his boyfriend and best friend?

They ate their ramen then went to sleep well all but Taehyun he went to the bathroom instead making sure to close and lock the door. Taehyung looked in the mirror remembering the words clearly as they hit him like a rocket.

" _You've been gaining a lot of weight lately Taehyun you need to lose weight if you wanna do better on your performance then please try to lose some weight please it's been hard enough trying to perfect your dancing."_ their dance instructor had said that and he tried he really did try to stop eating as much but he always found himself relying on food for comfort.

Beomgyu was there with him though helping him when Taehyun felt bad or hurt but this time Beomgyu couldn't help because after the mess up Taehyun was going to loose weight even if he had to experience pain.

Taehyun sat on his knees as he faced the toilet his thoughts going round and round like a toy train. He took a shaky breath as he brought up one of his fingers to mouth he really didn't want to do it but if it would get him skinny then he would do it no matter what. Once it reached the back of his throat he gagged and coughed but continued doing it till he threw up.

He looked at it and he felt like it worked so he began doing it every time he got a chance and it made an impact he lost a lot of weight since then and because it worked it soon grew to be an obsession

Taehyun was reading the comments on the picture he posted people were saying he still saying he looked fat so once again he started it over doing it till he barely had anything in his stomach.

* _March 27*_

All of the members were practicing especially Taehyun who wanted nothing more than to get better, His face was burning, he was sweaty and his body felt sore. The last thing Taehyun saw was a blurry figure talking but he couldn't make out what he was saying or who it was as he soon only saw black.

Taehyun opened his eyes looking at his surroundings realizing it was Beomgyu' s room. He sat up hissing at pain that was sent through his body as he moved. To his side was Huening Kai who was asleep on Beomgyu's arm chair. Soobin, Yeonjun and Beomgyu weren't in the room probably doing something. Taehyun was distracted from his thoughts as Soobin walked in the room closing the room behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Soobin asked he had on a friendly tone but he looked serious as he approached the bed making a squeaking sound as he sat waking kai up in the process.

"in pain.." Taehyun muttered making Soobin frown while Huening kai had a worried look on his face. Beomgyu and Yeonjun came through the door Beomgyu holding a bottle of water while Yeonjun held a container of pills.

"This is why you don't puke everything you eat Taehyun" Soobin said crossing his arms in his chest he felt bad for the younger scared even.

"y-you knew?" Taehyun asked looking anywhere else but their faces feeling ashamed.

"Of course we did" Yeonjun said sitting down next to Soobin while Beomgyu stood next to kai.

"When did you find out?" Taehyun asked while playing with his fingers.

"2 weeks ago..every time we finished eating anything you went to the bathroom i was walking by when i heard you puking i thought you ate something bad but it kept happing.." Huening kai said voice quiet but easy to hear.

"Why did you do it tae?" Yeonjun asked sighing loudly as he looked at the younger.

"Because it hurt and i couldn't take it anymore.." Taehyun said finally looking at them his eyes glassy as he talked. Beomgyu could see the pain in the younger's eyes he just wanted to walk to the younger and hug him to tell him he was always there and that everything would be alright so that's what he did.

He walked over to Taehyun pulling him into his warm embrace. Taehyun was crying and you could hear his sniffles as he hugged Beomgyu back Huening kai being the emotional child he was could feel the tears in his own eyes as he walked to the two joining in the hug. It wasn't long before all of them were there.

"We're always gonna be here for you okay?" Yeonjun said making Taehyun nod in the process as he held his boyfriend's hand resting his head on his thigh

"If you go trough anything just tell us we'll help you don't make moa or us worried got it?" Soobin said and Taehyun 0nce again nodded. He loved them and his friends and to him that's all he needed. 

He regretted doing that to himself because he knew how worried moa would be at least he was going to stop it. Beomgyu gave Taehyun a peck on the lips as he cuddled the younger in bed ready to sleep for the night the other members in the same bed to tired to leave.

"Love you guys.." Taehyun muttered it was quiet but they all responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was requested by Sylvia_sylvia thanks for requesting (❁´◡`❁)


End file.
